With You, Always
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Haruno Sakura. 26 years old.. Pregnant? What? The father.. Who? SasuxSaku, Sasuke may be OC.. Sequel! R&R please!
1. In which there was an intercourse

**Yay! New FF! Pleaaaaaaase review! It would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed, then frowned as she patted her hungry and flat stomach. Her tummy has been grumbling all morning. Since she had gotten a full time and raise at her job at the hospital, she had been way too busy to eat. She had a banana as a snack, and the rest of the day, she had not consumed anything else. She placed down her clipboard that was flowing with papers onto her desk, in her tiny office, that contained a desk, a filing cabinet, a large window with the view of the village of Konoha, and a few plants. She sighed, and left her office.

As she made her way to the Hospital's kitchen, she played with her hair that was flowing freely down to above her hip. She hummed a familiar tune, and waved to nurses, and doctors who had passed by. Sakura still worked under Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. Sakura was well known around Konoha. She also claimed the title of the best Medic-nin, with her in-human monstrous strength, like Tsunade's. Kakashi had known from the start, that Sakura had a different chakra. A chakra of a medic-nin. He knew that she could overcome others, which she did. 

When she reached the kitchen, she grabbed all she can. She took a few gronola bars, 2 bananas, and a sandwich that was laying on a countertop. She lay all the food items on her desk, and began to munch on what she had grabbed. _Ring, Ring_ The phone on her desk beeped. She pressed a few buttons, and a voice sounded through the receiver. "Miss Haruno. Mister Uchiha is here with Mister Uzumaki." A muffled voice was heard through the line. Sakura smiled. "Send 'em in." In a few moments, a loud mouthed-blonde, who still acted like a child, stumbled through the doorway, as a cool and calm onyx eyed, raven haired, handsome man walked in behind him calmly, and cooly.

Sakura giggled, at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "Hello, you two." She said in a cheerful voice. "G'd afternoon Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice boomed through the little room. "Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said in a deep voice. Sakura crinkled her nose into a funny face. "Naruto, you stink!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Hinata-chan's pretty hormonal.. You know, she sprayed pickle juice all over me, because I didn't get her red-bean ice-cream." Naruto shifted his gaze around the room, shuddering at the thought of his 7 month pregnant wife, angrily spazzing at him.

Sakura chuckled. "That's my Hinata. I taught her well." Sakura smirked. Naruto scowled. Sasuke's face was blank. "Anyway," Sasuke began. "We were here to ask if you'd go out for dinner, tonight. Our usual friday night dinner was canceled, there's going to be the Star Festival this Friday, so we'll change it tonight." Sakura nodded. "Mhm, alright. See you two later!" Sakura waved slightly. Sasuke turned on his heel and made his way through the door, slightly waving. Naruto tackled Sakura into a tight hug, and waved. Sakura sighed. She grabbed her clipboard, flipped through some papers, and settled on one particular page. She chuckled as she read the name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"G'd afternoon, Sakura-chan. Fancy meeting you here." A teasing voice was heard. Sakura smiled. "Ofcourse, I work here." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're always in the hospital. I don't want you to wear yourself out.. Konoha needs you, Kaka-sensei!" Kakashi slightly scowled. "Drop the sensei, I'm no longer your teacher." Sakura only grinned. 

"I Can't. I grew up calling you that, and I have no intention of stopping." Kakashi chuckled.

"Heh, atleast it doesn't make me sound old."

"You're 14 years older than me, you nut!"

Kakashi once again chuckled. "Anyway, mind getting to the nurse stuff, now?"

Sakura nodded. She jerked his head upwards, as she examined the big, purple bruise that was on his neck. "It'll be gone by the time you leave here. Girls won't be going after you with that monster that lives on the crook of your neck, Kaka-sensei." Kakashi smiled, and pulled his shoulder-sleeve down. Sakura rubbed her hands together, and ran a hand through her hair. She brushed a piece of loose hair that curtained in front of her eyes, and began healing Kakashi. Sakura concentrated to the green glow that was hovering the bruise. In about 20 minutes, the bruise was no longer seen. Kakashi jumped out of the bed, and grinned. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" He smiled, and with a poof, the old sensei was gone to god knows where, reading the little orange book.

As the day dragged on, Sakura sighed a breath of relief as it was her time to go home. She had finished her time at the hospital, and just taken off her white coat. She stepped out of her office, locking the door behind her.

When she entered her house, she was greeted by a man sitting on her couch. "Sasuke-kun, you know you're only supposed to use the spare key I gave you for emergencies." She lectured the said man who was plopped onto the love seat, gazing into no where. "I didn't. Your window was opened." Sakura gasped, and sighed. "Heh, well.. Are you gonna wait?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Fine. I'll be right down.. Just.. Um, stay here."

"Again, it's not like I have a choice."

Sakura grinned, and ran up the stairs. Her and Sasuke had been awfully close, but had nothing more. She still loved him, as said, he did too. It was far to complicated right now for them to take it any further. It had been 15 minutes, and they were to leave in 10. Sasuke sighed. '_When she meant right down, did she actually mean it?_'

As he talked with his mind, Sakura was dashing down the stairs. For a cool night, Sakura was in a baby-doll top, and a pair of white cargo short-shorts. The top complimented her womanized curves, as her short-shorts had showed off her lovely, glowing legs. Sakura threw on a short white coat, and grabbed her large purse. Part of her hair was down, as the rest was held in a cherry-blossom barrete, in a messy bun. 

Sasuke's eyes was about to bulge out of his head. He mentally slapped himself, as he tried to get rid of the thoughts in his head. _Damn, she looks beautiful.. and those legs._ Slap. _Man, imagine the shirt ripping right down the middle. _Slap, Slap. _Man, she looks so yummy.. Look at her coming over here, the way her chest is moving to the way she walks, and how her legs take short strides.. _Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap, Slap.

Sakura eyed Sasuke carefully, as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Sasuke-...kun? You alright? It's time to go!" Sasuke snapped back into reality, as he faced a beautiful Sakura. He nodded and opened the door for her. She smiled, and stepped out of the house. Closing the door behind him, Sakura and Sasuke hopped into his car, and made their way to wherever Ino had chosen them to eat tonight.

As the silence was threatening Sakura to start a conversation, she had not known what to start off with. "U-um.. So, Sasuke-kun.. Uh, H-how's the business coming along?" She managed to sputter. She smiled awkwardly, and hoped that Sasuke had not noticed the strange aura. Sasuke didn't let this go unnoticed, and inwardly smirked. "It's been good. My dad's been making really good business these days, so.. yeah." He said cooly. Sakura nodded. They had pulled up into a pub. "Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?" Sasuke smirked. "This, is our dinner, for tonight." Sakura went wide-eyed. "Arg.. I might as well cancel work tomorrow. Ino's going to force me to drink 50 bottles of sake." Sasuke smirked again. "Don't worry. It's only us two, tonight." Sakura gasped. "What about the others?" Sasuke sighed. "They all canceled. Seemed like they all had something else to do, so yeah. We'll just have two dinners next week." Sakura nodded. She then smirked. "Then why are we going out tonight?" He smiled genuinely, a smile so rare. "Celebrating." Sakura looked at him confusingly. "Celebrating what?" , "My dad got a new client. He offered millions of dollars to my dad, just to host a party at my place." Sakura gasped. "Wow. Well, let's go! Time for some celebrating!" She giddily grabbed Sasuke's hand as they hopped out of his car.

Sakura found her self leaning on the bar counter, taking another bottle of Sake. Sasuke eyed Sakura carefully. "Heh, who knew you were such a heavy drinker." Sakura smirked, and talked sluggily. "I'm not. We're just celebrating, right?" Sasuke smirked. He too, talked sluggily. "Alright, then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura found themselves stumbling through Sakura's bedroom door, laughing about something they had long forgotten about. Sakura was leaning onto Sasuke's shoulder, walking like an old man looking for his glasses. Sasuke calmed down, still laughing once in awhile. Sasuke rolled onto Sakura's bed. "Let's go to sleep." He sluggily said. "Nahhhhh.. I'm not tired yet." She replied.

Later on, Sakura found herself under Sasuke. "Sasuke!" She moaned. He was climbing on top of her, attacking her lips hungrily. They were way too drunk to ever figure out what the consequences of their later on actions would be. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke woke up, holding his head. He moaned, and rolled over, when he felt something bump against him. He opened his eyes widely, and found Sakura. He slightly lifted up the sheets that was layed ontop of Sasuke and Sakura. 'Oh shit!' He thought. He had consumed way, too much sake last night.. that, he went crazy and.. had.. an intercourse, with Sakura! 'Holy shit! No, No, No! Can't be happening!' Sasuke shifted his gaze around the room. He found his clothes scattered around the room. He jumped out of the bed, and threw his clothes on, runing through a hand through his slick hair. He made his way to the Sakura's bathroom, and threw cold water on his face. He turned around, to be greeted by a bed-headed Sakura. '_Even when her hair is like that, she's still beautiful.. and.. Holy crap! She's fucken naked!_' He mentally slapped himself as he forgot what had happened last night. Sakura rubbed her eyes. She was holding her head, moaning. She rubbed her lower stomach, wondering why it hurt so bad. She found Sasuke, dressed up in his last night's clothes. She looked down, and stared at her naked body. She blushed, tomato red, and ran back to her room. She grabbed her blanket, that she wrapped around herself.

Sasuke only cleared his throat. "Sakura, I'm sorry for last night.. We.. Shouldn't have."

Sakura looked at him confusingly. "Huh..?" , she thought for a moment. She wondered why Sasuke was at her house so early, and why she was naked. And why her lower stomach hurt so bad. She remembered coming home with Sasuke drunk.. then.. "Oh! Oh my god.. I am so sorry Sasuke! Oh my god.. No, we really shouldn't have!" Sakura threw herself on Sasuke. Sasuke didn't shove her away, but returned her embrace.

Sakura's tears were threatening to fall. She didn't care, and let them fall freely. Sasuke ran his hands through her long, messy hair. When Sakura finally parted her self from Sasuke, she grabbed a pony tail, and threw her hair up into a messy bun, free locks framing her delicate, and red face.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed, still only wearing the bedsheet. Sasuke walked to her slowly, sitting by her side. He put an assuring hand around her shoulder and talked only above a whisper. "It's okay Sakura. Don't be embarrased, alright? You and me both went through it, obviously both not so secure about it.. But hey, it's alright. I'll take you out to breakfast, and we'll hang out for the rest of the day, 'kay?" Sakura blinked away her tears and nodded.

Sasuke made his way downstairs, and called out to Sakura. "I'm just gonna go home to change, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sakura called back in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura were eating their breakfast calmly, when Sakura sputtered something out. "Oh no, Sasuke-kun! What about work!" Sasuke looked at her for a moment, and took a breath. "It's okay Sakura, you deserve to rest today. We'll just spend the day together, alright?" 

Sakura had nothing else to do, but nod. 

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's company. When Sasuke had dropped off Sakura later at night, he pecked her on the cheek, and left her in a daze. 

When she made her way to her room, Sakura first stripped the bed, and changed into an abnormally large shirt, and a pair of comfortable shorts. She then spotted a note on her desk.

_Sakura,_

_Just to let you know, I had fun. I hope that nothing changes between us, and that we'll always stay the way we were. Take care._

_- Sasuke_

As she finished reading the letter, she placed it back on top of her desk, and smiled. She lay down in her bed that night, finally, getting a peaceful rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Done! Please review, Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Truth

**Yes, Yes, this chapter is up :) Please enjoy!**

**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's nearly been 2 months, since.. Sasuke and Sakura had their 'intercourse'. Sakura was at the hospital, but not because of work. Hinata was in labour at the moment, and Naruto was freaking out like crazy. He was running in circles, going ballistic. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to calm Naruto down, but it didn't seem to work.

A few moments later, a nurse with long brown hair came out of the doors. "Hinata-sama has given birth to a beautiful boy." She smiled cheerily, and led the group inside.

Inside, there lay a pale, but beautiful Hinata, with a beautiful, petite baby. Sakura felt fluffly inside, as she saw the completed family of the Uzumaki's. Naruto was adjusting the baby in his arms, as he held it awkwardly. He smiled down at the baby, and whispered his name. "Akemi(1) Uzumaki." The baby cooed, Hinata smiled gently. Sakura looked over to Naruto. "Naruto, why is his name Akemi?" Naruto smiled. "Because I know he's going to be the light in my morning." Sakura smiled, and once again felt her heart fill with fluffy happiness.

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's waist, and whispered into her ear. "How I'd love to have a family, someday." Sakura shuddered. "Me too, Sasuke-kun."

As Sakura and Sasuke left the hospital, Sakura decided to visit Ino. Sasuke bid his goodbye, and he left off to do some more work in his office.

The bell on top of the door rang as Sakura entered the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was leaning against the counter, with a lazy Shikamaru behind her. When Ino had spotted Sakura, she jumped in delight! "Forehead-girl!" 

"Ino-pig!"

They embraced each other with tackling hugs, while Shikamaru muttered something like "Troublesome women." The said girls giggled. They kept on talking, until Sakura felt her head throb. "Oww.. stupid head!" Sakura moaned. Ino looked at Sakura carefuly. "Are you okay, Sakura?" She asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ino smiled. "Alright, well, wanna go out? I'll leave the shop to Shika-kun, we can go shopping!" Ino grinned, and threw off her apron. She grabbed Sakura's hand, and led her to god knows where.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ino, are we done yet? I've spent TOO much money." Sakura complained.

"Oh, Sakura. You don't know how to have fun!" Ino giggled.

Sakura sighed, then sweatdropped. "Alright, party-pooper, let's go for some ice-cream." Sakura giddily grabbed her shopping bags, and trailed after Ino.

As they sat down at a booth at the back of the ice-cream parlor, Sakura had only taken 2 licks of her ice-cream when she had not wanted anymore. Ino didn't elet this go un-noticed. Sakura threw her ice-cream out, and held her stomach. 

"Sakura, are you sure your okay?" 

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm ----" Sakura was cut off by the containments of her stomach. Ino gasped. Ino made her way to Sakura's side, helping her up. She left a tip on the table, and bid an apology to one of the people who was working there. "I'm sorry! My friend is very sick.. I know it looks yucky, but hey. You work here right? It's your job to clean it!" Ino dragged Sakura along, until they found a bench outside one of the shops, and had settled down. Sakura still clutched her stomach. Ino looked at her worriedly. After some thinking, Ino gasped. Sakura was still scowling. "Sakura.. It's been 2 months since you and Sasuke had.. you know.." Sakura nodded. "Are you late?" Sakura looked at her confusingly, until she had figured out what she was talking about. Late for her menstruation. Sakura once again nodded. "Yeah.. But I'm fine, Ino. It's probably just my work getting to me." Ino looked at her, then spoke. "Did you just get your promotion 2 months ago?" Sakura nodded. "And it just decided to take up on you now?" Sakura only shrugged.

Ino questioned Sakura once more. "You and Sasuke used protection.. right?"

Sakura shook her head. "We were too drunk.."

Ino looked at her. "You're getting sick, your stomach is hard and feeling weird, your late, you didn't use protection, your vomiting.. Oh my god.. Sakura! I think you're---"

Sakura shook her head. "No! It can't be.." Sakura sobbed. Sakura had known what Ino meant. She meant.. pregnancy.

"Look, we'll go to the hospital together. Alright? It's better to find out sooner.. Better than later." Sakura blinked back tears, and nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino waited patiently in one of the waiting chairs outside the clinic. Once Sakura had exited the room, she was greeted by a sob. Ino looked at her.

Sakura shook her head. "Ino, I'm 2 months pregnant. With _his_ baby." Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder, as Ino comforted Sakura, by patting her back.

"It's alright, Sakura. You two are going out, right? Just tell the truth, and it'll be alright.."

Sakura shook her head as she tried to blink away her tears. "No, Ino. I can't. It's too hard.. And I'm not sure if he's ready, yet." Sakura weeped.

Ino embraced her bestfriend, and weeped along with her. "Sakura.."

"Yes..?"

"I have an idea."

"W-w-what?"

Ino made an evil face. "Gimme your phone."

Sakura shuddered and handed Ino her phone.

"Hello.. Sasuke-kun? It's Sakura.. Can you come home early today?.. Alright, See you later! I love you, too."

Sakura looked at her blankly and hit her forehead with her palm. "Oh, god."

"Don't worry, just listen carefully..."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stumbled through the door of the Uchiha manor, greeted by lit candles around the house, and a nice dinner set. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said cheerily. She pecked his cheek, as he took of his coat and sat across from Sakura.

Sakura played with her food, as she looked nervously at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at his food confusingly. "Sakura." He said quietly. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are there baby tomatos, baby carrots, baby peas, and.. baby spoon and forks?"

Sakura looked at him and took hold of his hand. "Guess."

Sasuke thought for a minute. _Baby.. everything? Baby? Baby? Baby! _Sasuke jerked his head upwards. Onyx eyes met with Jade. "Are you saying.. You're.."

Sakura nodded, and blinked back tears. Sasuke made his way to Sakura, and held her. "Are you fine with it, Sasuke-kun?" She sobbed into his chest.

"I'm really, fine with it." She parted from him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Sasuke lay his hand on Sakura's small stomach, as Sakura placed her hand on top of his. "_Our_ baby." Sasuke whispered. Sakura smiled slightly. "Our baby." She whispered back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Akemi - Morning Light**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I know it was sooo rushed, but I'm busy with my exams and stuff! Please forgive me.. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Review please!**


	3. Spreading the News

**Sorry for the late update. Exams.. and writer's block! Arg! I know hey.. Anyways, please Review, and Enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke shifted in his position, and peeked out off one eye. He had barely got any sleep from the news that he had discovered a few days ago. Mixed feelings, was what it was. He wasn't planning on having a baby just yet. Not before he was married. Yet, he was always looking forward to rebuilding the clan. He would gladly take the title of the baby's father. He rubbed his eyes, as his gaze lay on a sweet, delicate, sleeping porcelain face laying beside him. Pink hair was sprawled everywhere, although the petite figure looked so peaceful in her sleep. Sasuke brushed a lock of stray hair that curtained in front of the woman's face, as he smiled slightly.

Sakura shifted a bit, and murmured something inaudible. Sasuke stroked Sakura's small stomach, as he imagined holding the baby in his arms. Sakura peered from one of her eyes, and had noticed that Sasuke was awake. She took hold of his hand, and entwined her fingers with his. Sasuke smiled genuinely.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Mmmph. Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She slurred.

Sasuke smirked. "Get up soon. Tonight's a big night."

"Hmmph.."

"Just get up soon, 'kay?"

"Mhhm.."

He only smiled, and ruffled his lover's hair. "I'll make breakfast. You rest a little bit more."

Sakura slightly nodded, as she nuzzled her head comfortably back into her pillow. Sasuke slid off the bed quietly, as he tiptoed into the kitchen. Sakura hated the way the bed was so cold without Sasuke by her side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Oh Mr.Sunshine, hiding behind the treeeeeeeeees!" Sasuke wailed.

Sakura tried to hold in her giggle as she tiptoed behind a cooking Sasuke. "Good morning there, Mr.Sing-song." She teased him, as she poked him in the rib. Sasuke tried to cover his face as a tint of pink was threatening to crawl on his face. "Yeah, yeah, very funny, Sakura."

Sakura grinned, and sat herself at the table.

"Mmmm.. Tomato soup?" Sasuke nodded. "For me."

Sakura scowled slightly. "Bananas and oatmeal, for you."

Sakura shuddered. "Sasuke-kuuun, I want something not so healthy. My hormones are begging me!" She whined. "You can have those things later. You have to treat the baby right!" He playfully lectured her. Sakura pouted. "Fine, Father."

Sasuke smirked. "Heh."

Sasuke palced Sakura's 'unwanted' food in front of her. Sasuke settled into his seat, ready to dig into his tomato soup. Oh, Tomato love. Sakura eyed Sasuke carefully. "Your so adorable, you know that?"

Sasuke scowled. "Agh." Sakura giggled.

"Sakura." Sasuke said flatly.

"Mhhm?"

"One rule."

"What?"

"No baby boys with pink hair."

Sakura slightly frowned, then giggled. "Haha, don't worry.. We can dye his hair, if it turns out pink."

Sasuke smirked, then grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Aishiteru."

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun! You're supposed to say it back."

"It back."

"Aaa!"

"I'm kidding, Sakura. I love you, too."

Sakura grinned, widely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around 8 pm, and it was pretty chilly for a night in the middle of summer. Yet, it was soothing. The cool breeze swept around the streets of Konoha, as the villagers were peacefully roaming around. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to a restaurant.

As Sasuke and Sakura pulled up into a parking space in front of the restaurant, Sakura took hold of Sasuke's hand, as he pulled out the keys. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sternly. "Hn?" He said flatly. "Do you love me?" She said, quieter. Sasuke chuckled slightly. "I think your hormones are getting to you." He said rather mockingly. Sakura slightly scowled. He looked at her deeply, as he took both of her hands in his. He looked at her deeper, as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Sakura. What do you mean? Of course I do, don't ever think that I don't. I will love you forever, and there's nothing in the world that can change that." Sakura nodded, as she smiled sadly. "And.. the baby?" He only looked at her, lovingly. "There's nothing in the world that can make me happier, knowing that I have a beautiful, wonderful and loving girlfriend, and knowing that one of my greatest wishes will come true. Reviving my clan.. And.. Taking the title of a Father." Sasuke smiled. A real smile, a genuine smile.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know much I appreciate this. I love you.." She said, as she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Sasuke smiled again, as he stepped out of the car and opened the door for Sakura. As they made their way to the entrance of the restaurant, she gripped his hand tightly, smiling.

When they entered, the found themselves the last ones to arrive, although they were the ones hosting the party. They also found their friends, sitting at a table that was stretched through the middle of the room. The rest of the room was filled with friends, family and others. It was pretty packed.

The people who sat along with Sakura and Sasuke, were: Naruto, Hinata and their baby, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and TenTen. The table next to them, was the rest of their friends. (Lee, Chouji, Etc) The table on the other side of them, was the senseis, jounins etc. Which were Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and the 5th Hokage, Tsunade.

Before Sasuke sat, he pulled Sakura's chair for her, helping her sit. As he sat himself down, his hand was grasped by Sakura's, tightly. He squeezed her hand, assuringly. Sakura smiled at the touch.

As the people were settled, and eating, Sasuke stood up from his chair and took his glass. He took a spoon, and tapped the glass with the spoon, to get everyone's attention. When it seemed like everyone had quieted down, a voice boomed through out the room. "Open up, little Akemi! The airplane is going to land! Zooooooooooooom!" Sasuke realized the voice, and turned to where Naruto and Hinata sat with their baby. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto. I'm trying to say something here." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Go on." Everyone else sweatdropped, as Hinata sat beside him, laughing slightly.

"Anyways. Sakura and I, have called you all here tonight, to make a special announcement." There were murmurs across the room. Sakura stood up beside Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke shifted something in his pocket, as he looked over at Sakura. Sasuke took one of Sakura's hands in his, as he kneeled down, in a view that everyone could see. "Sasuke-kun.. What are you doing? Aren't we gonna, you know, tell the group.. About.. The.. Baby?" She said, whispering so only Sasuke could hear. "Just wait." He whispered back, his hand still in his pocket.

He cleared his throat loudly, to regain everyone's attention. "Haruno Sakura," He started off. Sakura blushed. "Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling widely. Sakura stuttered, as she looked for words. She suddenly burst into tears, as she threw herself around Sasuke. He stood up, with her still clinging on to him. "Of course! Yes, I will definitely marry you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd was in 'awe', as their friends were hooting, and smiling. Everyone was clapping, and cheering out to them.

When the crowd was finally quiet again, Sasuke spoke. "That's not it. Sakura and I, planned this, to tell you something important." Sakura looked over at him, as she nodded slightly. Sasuke took a breath, and spoke. "Sakura and I, are having a baby. Sakura's been pregnant for 2 months." The crowd was silent, until they burst out louder, then they were before. There were hoots and cheers, and loud claps. Tsunade stood up from where she was, and walked over to the two. "I wish you two all the best. Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura looked over at her, at the loss of words. "Sakura, I'm kidding. I'm a medic-nin, I figured out before you did." She smirked slightly. "Thank you, Shishou." Sasuke nodded, in thanks.

The rest of the night went smoothly. There were millions of congratulations, wishes, and many more.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived back at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura suddenly took Sasuke in a long, passionate kiss. When they finally parted for air, Sasuke took her into a loving embrace.

"Sasuke-kun.. You really want me to marry you?"

"Of course, Sakura."

"Great. Because I like the sound of Uchiha Sakura."

"Me too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I know.. This chapter was so sucky and short. I know it was kind of rushed! I have an exam tomorrow, and I just had to fit in a chapter today. I thought about this chapter all day. I'm depressed that it didn't turn out so well. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. URGENT, PLEASE READ

**Please READ before going on to the next chapter!**

**I am decided to change the plot.. I think? Because in one of the chapters, Sakura asks Sasuke how the business is doing. Right? And he responds with something like, "Good. My father.." Blah blah blah. Well, to that, I'm guessing that his Father is still alive. And yeah.. Later on, it says he wants to rebuild his clan, but I don't want to have his clan like.. gone. So, I'm just telling you guys now, **_**The UCHIHA CLAN WAS NEVER GONE IN MY FF.**_ **Just to get that straight. So, Itachi, His mom, his dad.. Blah blah, is still alive. Same as Sakura's .. Although I'm not sure I mentioned anything about that. Well, Review please!**


	5. Baby Shopping

**Baby Shopping**

Sakura lazily slapped the TV off, as she grabbed for the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, dear! It has been way too long!"

"Yes, mother. It has been!"

"How have you been?"

"Couldn't be better, mom!"

"So, what's up?"

"Not much, just chilling on the couch, you know."

"Aren't you at work?"

"Nope. I'm taking the week off."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. Sasuke-kun made me."

"Uh.. Why?"

"Mom.. I'm engaged."

LOUD SHRIEK "Oh my gosh.. To the Uchiha right?"

"You guessed it."

"When are you two getting married?"

"It could be pretty soon, or next year. It depends on my stomach."

"What do you mean by that? Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom.. I'm.. Pregnant."

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh, Sakura. The surprises just keep on coming."

"Yeah, and I also got my raise at the hospital.."

"That's great!"

"Wait, how many months have you been pregnant?"

"2."

"Oh. Well, I'll be flying in from New York then, I'll be there next weekend. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. How about dad?"

"I'll bring him along, too."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, mom. I love you. Tell dad I love him too."

"Alright, hun. I love you too."

Sakura sighed, and dropped the phone beside her on the couch. She dropped her hand into the bag of chips when her wrist was grabbed. "Sasuke-kun, let go."

"Hn."

"What do you want?"

"Dress up. Nicely."

"Huh? For what?"

"Just hurry. We're going out."

"Fine."

Sakura groggily got up from where she was lazily sitting, and made her way to Sasuke's room. She threw on a plain white shirt, which read "Piggy" in black letters, and some black denims, with a pair of flats. She let her hair flow down, and brushed her bangs out of the way with glasses on top of her head. She grabbed her large, white bag, and stood by the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

"Come on."

They entwined their fingers, as Sasuke led her out to his car. For awhile, they drove around with silence when Sakura finally asked, "Sasuke-kun. Where are we going?"

"To lunch." Sakura nodded meekly.

Sakura and Sasuke had a nice lunch at a cafe. When Sakura had just finished the alst of her lunch, Sasuke spoke. "Sakura. Um."

"Huh?"

"Well, do you know how you've been living in your house. And you come sleep at my house sometimes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about we move in permanently? That way, I can watch you, and make sure you're taking care of yourself.. And that way, I won't have to pick you up every Friday."

Sakura gasped. "Yes! I would love to! Is that why to made me take this week off?"

Sasuke nodded. "We'll be moving into a house, that my dad has bought just recently."

Sakura nodded. "Can we just take a look at the house first? Before we move anything in?"

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura were soon in the car again, and making their way to their new house. It wasn't far from where their houses are now, but the area was pretty more decent. And more social looking. Sakura gasped, as they pulled up in front of large, opening gates.

"Sakura, this is our new house."

"Oh.. My.. Gosh. That's not a house. That's a friggen mansion!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

When they had parked, Sakura jumped out of the car, holding her belly. "C'mon Sasuke-kun! I want to look around!"

Sasuke giddily clasped their hands together as they stepped in front of the door. When Sasuke opened it, he was greeted by tall and mid-aged looking man, not too old, but not to young. Beside him, was a shorter man, who was in a suit, and not so old, but not that young either.

Sasuke bowed. "Hello, Father."

"Sasuke."

The man beside the said father, bowed to Sasuke. "Hello, young master."

Sasuke eyed him carefully. "Jiro! It's been long!" Sasuke hugged the man, as the man chuckled.

"And you, must be Sakura." Sasuke's father said. Sakura nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." She stretched out her hand. Sasuke's father chuckled. "Call me Fugaku." Sakura's hand was still out, and he didn't shake it. He took it, and wrapped it around him, taking her into a hug.

Jiro looked over to Sakura. "Nice to meet you, Miss Haruno." He bowed. She laughed slightly. "Drop the formality, call me Sakura." She smiled warmly.

When Jiro and Fugaku had walked away, Sasuke sighed. "They could be awkard at times." Sakura shook her head. "Naw, I like them already."

Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand tightly, as he showed them around the house. "My mother and father will be living here too, it's a pretty large house, anyway." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke stopped Sakura in front of a large, mahogany door, and looked at her. "This is our room." When Sasuke opened it, Sakura gasped so loud, that you could hear it on the other side of the house. The room, was HUMONGOUS, and beautiful. The floors were marble, and Sakura thought that the room was biger than her house. In one corner, there was the bed, that was probably king sized, the headboard was black, and the sheets were white, with overflowing brown pillows on the top. In the middle of the room, was a two couches, with a flat screen TV in front of it. In the other corner, was a desk, with computers, and such. In the other corner, was a doorway, to the bathroom, which was not too small, but very beautiful.

Sakura eyed the place carefully. She stopped when she got to a large, empty space. "Sasuke-kun, what's that spot for?" Sasuke snaked his arm around Sakura. "It's for the baby." Sakura smiled widely. "Aww, that's so nice." Sasuke nodded. "My mom, dad, and Jiro fixed the place up." Sakura smiled. "By looking at this, I don't think we need anything else but our clothes. Sakura laughed. Sasuke nodded. "You look so happy." He told her. Sakura nodded. "I am. I really am." He took her into a long hug. A smirk tugged on his lips, as he tickled her sides. Sakura was screaming, and laughing, as she still clingled onto Sasuke. By now, they were only hugging and laughing, when the door opened.

There, at the doorway, stood the most beautiful lady Sakura has ever seen in her life. Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, she's so beautiful." Sasuke smiled. "That's my mother."

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves. Sasuke, dear, I've missed you." She smiled as she kissed her sons forehead. Sasuke smiled. "Hello, mother. This is Sakura. My wife to be." He gestured to Sakura. "She's beautiful. Nice to meet you, Sakura." Sakura smiled, as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Uchiha." She smiled. Sasuke's mother laughed. "Call me Mikoto, please." Sakura smiled. "Alright. Nice to meet you, Mikoto." Sasuke's mom, also took Sakura into a hug. "Well, I'll be off now. I've got some things to do. But before she left, she whispered something into Sasuke's ear. "Looks like you two will last. You have a good eye, Sasuke." She smiled.

Sakura smiled after she had left. "I love your parents. Their so nice." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke smirked again, as he carried Sakura bridal style to the bed. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing. Becareful, my stomach!" Sasuke nodded.

He placed her on the bed, showering her with kisses. She giggled as he kissed her sides. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. "I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"What's going to come first. The baby shower, or the social for our wedding?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Whichever one you want first."

Sakura looked at him. "Hmph. Fine. We'll figure things out later."

Sasuke nodded. "I have an idea. Wanna go buy things for the baby?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes! Let's go!"

He carried her again, this time, with Sakura's legs around his hips, her head on his shoulder, and her arms snaked around his neck. (No, it's not a piggy back ride. She's in front of him.) He carried her down the stairs, and let her down when they reached the kitchen. He spoke to his mother. "Mom, Sakura and I are going to buy things for the baby. Is that alright?" Mikoto appeared from behind a door. "That sounds great. May I come?" Sasuke looked over at Sakura, she had a big smile on her face. "Yeap."

Mikoto smiled, as she took her bag off the kitchen counter. They stepped outside of the mansion, and into Sasuke's car. Sasuke was driving, with Sakura beside him, and Mikoto in the backseat. They arrived at a mall, when Sakura and Mikoto squeaked with glee. "How fun!" Mikoto squealed. Sakura giggled. Sasuke stepped out of the car, opening the door for Sakura. He entweined his fingers with hers, as Mikoto stood beside Sakura. Before they started walking, Sasuke locked the door, and Mikoto whispered something to Sakura. "You made a big impact on him. He's never been this open, or happy before. You're really something, Sakura." Sakura blushed, and thanked her.

For awhile, they've been walking around the mall now. Mikoto and Sakura have been eyeing things, that were.. Well, not for the baby, but for themselves. Sakura found a shirt, that she totally loved, and couldn't let go of. Sasuke tugged on her hand. "C'mon, Sakura." Sakura whined. Mikoto giggled. "Sasuke, just take the shirt for her." Sasuke sighed, and nodded. Sakura jumped with glee. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

When they had finished paying, they made their way straight to the baby shop. When Sakura entered, she stared in 'awe' she felt this happy feeling, a great feeling. _I'm actually going to be a mother._ She told herself.

After looking around a bit, they had bought a white crib, with light yellow bedding. Sakura had also bought some baby bottles, and pacifiers. After looking a little more, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "This is enough for now. People will bring in more for the babyshower." Sasuke nodded. They finished paying, alongside with Mikoto buying things for the baby that she will give at the babyshower.

When they had finished, it was time for dinner. When they got home, Mikoto made a nice dinner, with rice and chicken. Sakura smiled as she finished her food. "Your cooking is delicious, Mikoto!" Mikoto smiled. "Thank you, dear."

Sasuke glanced over at the clock, and stood from his seat. "We better get going. We'll be moving all the rest of our things in tomorrow, mom." He made his way to his mother's side, and kissed her cheek. Sakura, also stood, and kissed Mikoto's cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

When they walked off, Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style again. Mikoto smiled to herself. _Reminds me of me and Fugaku. They're so cute._ She giggled.

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at home, Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke's bed. She held her stomach, and whispered to it. "You're lucky. You get to be born in a rich family, baby." Sasuke smiled, as he looked at Sakura. He lay beside her, as he placed his hand ontop of Sakura's, who's hand was on her stomach. Sakura smiled. She faced Sasuke, as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Sakura."

He murmured more loving words into her ears, when he finally realized she was asleep. He took of the glasses that were on top of her head, as he stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead, and finally fell asleep with her.

**XXXXXXXX  
**

**I know this was short, but I had to update. I'll update tomorrow, I promise!! I'm just not.. feeling good right now. Please review! I'll update tomorrow, or maybe later today, but I promise it will be longer!**


	6. Nightmares

Nightmares, Soothingness

_Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke-kun? What are you talking about? Where you belong is here, in Konoha. With us -- _me."

_Sasuke shook his head coldly. "No, Sakura. I need to leave. I need more power.. I need it, Sakura. So I can let our family live."_

_Sakura felt her body shake, her knees go weak. She cried out to him, "No, Sasuke! We're fine the way it is.. We can manage!"_

_His red, sharingan eyes turned to look at her. His face twisted horribly, in an angry manner. "Sakura. Just believe me. We can't manage like this." He turned on his heel, leaving her, clutching her stomach. She rubbed it gently. "Don't worry.. Baby. I will raise you right." She whispered, tears rolling down her porcelain face. She looked at his retreating back, tears, falling, down.. to the ground._

_She clasped her stomach, as she cried out to him. "Sasuke-kun! You can't leave me alone forever!" She sobbed. "It's not going to be forever." He walked onward. "Sasuke-kun! Why..? Why go so far.. We don't need more strength!" She weeped, clutching her stomach as she cried out. "You can't leave me, now! I'm due any time this week.. You.. Can't.. leave me!" She cried out weakly. "If you leave, I'll cry.. and Scream and --" With a _woosh _he was out of sight. A presence was felt behind her._

_"We need this, Sakura." He tapped somewhere along her back, knocking her out._

_"Sasuke...-kun." She managed to mutter, as she fell into a deep, deep sleep._

_As she awoke, she woke up, lying on a cold, stoned bench. She regained concious as she studied at her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, fanatically. She moaned, loud, as a pang in her large stomach was felt. "Oww.. No.. It's happening.. Help! Please! Someone.. get me to the hospital!" Sakura sat up on the bench, clutching her stomach. She knew there were guards around somewhere, she was in the outskirts of Konoha, by the gates. _

_-_

_"Hey, did you hear that?" A man said to his companion._

_"Hn.. No."_

_"Wait.. Just listen."_

_"Help! Please!" Was a muffled voice in the distance._

_The two men's eyes widened in shock. "C'mon!" Both said in unison._

_One man gestured 2 more men to take on guard duty for the meantime._

_-_

_Sakura clutched her stomach weakly. She stood up, not knowing how to heal herself. She was weak in the knee.. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have him beside her right now.. She tried to walk.. She stumbled, and fell to the ground, falling flat on her buttox. She cried out in pain. "I can feel it coming.." She panted. "I'm sorry, baby.." She muttered._

_2 men were running towards her, waving their arms frantically in the air. As they approached her, there was a pool of blood, and wet liquid under Sakura. They were shocked. "H-h-ey, come on. We gotta take her to the hospital!" One man said. The other man, making his way towards Sakura, whispered words into her ears, muttering.. "It's alright, just take deep breaths, we'll take you to the hospital. You're going to make it." Sakura nodded, as she tried to blinka way tears. The man who whispered things, carried her bridal style, running off, with the other man, trailing after them._

_As they ran throughout the village, avoiding anything that came across the path, people stared at them bewildered. They passed a training guard, with people she knew well. A man, she was fairly close to, ran after them. "Sakura-chan! Let me come! Let me help you!" He ran after Sakura, a sad expresion on his face. His mind, running in circles. 'Damnit, where the hell is that teme. If he left Sakura-chan to do this by herself, I'm gonna beat the hell out of him." He grunted, running after Sakura faster. _

_Sakura breathed in deeply, as she saw Naruto. The man who was carrying Sakura, nodded at him, handing her to Naruto. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to relax._

_Naruto looked at his very, very close friend with a baffled look. Sakura only shook her head, fresh tears falling. She stuffed her head into Naruto's chest, soaking his jacket. She sobbed, as she said things that were muffled, and inaudible. Naruto only could look at her with a sad face.. Knowing that the said Uchiha had actually left her to do this on her own._

_As they approached the hospital, Naruto ran into the doors. "Come on! People, I need nurses and doctors! Sakura-chan is giving birth!" Naruto wailed. Nurses ran around them, in shock as they were muttering, "Someone, get Tsunade-sama!" , "Sakura-san, is giving birth!" , "Nurse Haruno-San is giving birth!"_

_Someone came running up to them with a portable bed. Naruto placed Sakura on the bed gently, as he clasped his hands with Sakura's. He whispered affectionate words into her ears, telling her to relax, that it would be over with._

_Sakura could only nod. She drowned into the blue pools of Naruto's eyes.. as she imagined Sasuke holding her hand, hearing his loving words whispered in her ears. "Why.. did he leave me.." She whispered not to quietly. Naruto's eyes widened, as he smiled at her sadly._

_"He's the teme he always is." He said, more to himself than Sakura._

_As the nurses and doctors pushed Sakura into one of the doors, she sighed, as she knew that it will be alright. Tsunade burst into the rooms, yelling at the nurses to get out of her way. She looked at her dearly loved student, that she thought of as a daughter, as she looked into her eyes. There was sadness, although Tsunade didn't want to meddle witht that.. Yet._

_"Okay, Sakura. This is it."_

_Through the whole thing, Naruto never did leave her side. He had let her squeeze his hand through the whole thing, when she felt pain. Naruto whispered those loving words continuously, until there was a cry heard. Sakura breathed deeply, as tears of relief siezed her cheek._

_Naruto smiled at her.. A smile that was somewhat happy, with a tinge of sadness._

_"Sakura-chan, you're a strong woman." He said, quietly._

_The baby was handed to her, in a blue cloth. Tsunade looked at Naruto, then to Sakura, then to the baby. 'Is this the ideal family?' She wondered. She snapped out of reality, as Sakura caught her gaze. Sakura smiled sadly, and once again sobbed. Tsunade gasped sadly, as she hugged Sakura, as she lay there on the bed. Naruto looked over at Sakura mournfully. He sighed inwardly, as he shook his head. 'That teme..'_

_Tsunade looked at her. "I'm guessing things went to a fork road with the Uchiha.." She said in a quiet manner. Sakura nodded sadly. Tsunade 'tsk'ed, as she hugged Sakura again. A few more tears, and sobs later, Tsunade asked "What's her name?"_

_"Kaiya-Suki," She began. "..Uchiha." She finished, sadness clear in her voice. "Kaiya-Suki Uchiha." She whispered. "Kaiya, you'll always be the number one person in my life. I will strive to keep you alive, and to keep you here with me. You're all I'll put my forth to. You're my baby cherry blossom." She cradled the baby in her arms, starting to sing a lullaby. "__Usagi oishi kano yama Kobuna tsurishi kano kawa Yume wa ima mo megurite Wasuregataki furusato. Iki ni imasu? Chichi haha Tsutsuga nashi ya? Tomogaki Ame ni kaze ni tsukete mo Omoi izuru furusato. Kokorozashi wo hatashite Itsu no hi ni ka kaeran Yama wa aoko furusato Mizu wa kiyoki furusato." She finished, gently. "You're my hearts home.." She whispered. Uncontrolable tears rolled down Sakura's cheek. As for Naruto, tears were welled up in his eyes, that were threatening to fall._

_"Sakura-chan. I'm offering myself, my body, my soul, my everything.. To father Kaiya-Suki." He said, as he reached out to Sakura._

_Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. "Naruto-kun.." She said, with a nod, she handed the baby to Naruto, as he awkardly held the baby in his arms, adjusting the position. The baby's eyes fluttered opened, revealing dark, obsidian eyes, that were very similar to Sasuke's. And on the babe's head, was pink bubble-gum hair, sprawled messily. You would know that Sakura was the mother of this baby. You wouldn't know the true father, not unless her eyes were opened._

The baby had her father's eyes.  
While she had her mother's hair.  
Her attitude was her father's  
Her movements were here mother's.

Just one look at the baby, it was clear of who the parents were.

_Uchiha Sasuke.. & Uchiha.. Sakura._

_--_

Sakura woke up, as her head was laying somewhere comfortably warm. She found herself in Sasuke's arms, as she shook his shoulders until he woke up.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.. Sakura, you're awake."

She nodded. "What happened?.. I don't feel good.." She said, as she clutched her head.

"You were having a bad dream Sakura." He put to her simply. "I was awake all night, stroking your hair, singing you to sleep. You were crying out to me, telling me not to leave. You were saying something about Naruto being the father.. And something about Kaiya-Suki.." He said.

Sakura recalled her memories. It was a fairly tragic dream. She sobbed into his chest. "Oh Sasuke-kun.. The dream.. It was horrible."

Sasuke stroked her head, as her head was on his chest. They were both laying on their bed, inside the Uchiha mansion.

"Baby, I got all day. I'm here. You can tell me."

Sakura nodded, as she took a deep breath.

"It all started when you said you were going to leave me. I know I'm only 2 months pregnant right now, and we're not married. But in my dream, I was 9 months pregnant, and I was due any time soon that weak. And we were married." Sasuke nodded, as he took the information in.

"Anyways, you said you had to leave. You told me that we needed more power for our family, and that we didn't have enough to raise this baby. When you looked at me with those eyes.. Those sharingan eyes.. It was enough to convince me that you were too caught up.. And I doubted that you would come back. So, you left me there. With our baby.. It was horrible, Sasuke-kun."

She stopped for a moment, taking a breath.

"You knocked me out, and lay me on the bench. It was just the outskirts of Konoha. When I woke up, I recalled what had happened the previous night. I screamed your name.. Even though it was useless. Right after I had screamed, a strong pang was inside my stomach. Blood was dripping out of me, and my water broke. I was shouting frantically for help, and atlast 2 ninjas that were on duty came to my rescue. One of them ran ahead, informing the hospital, and the other, carrying me back. When he was carrying me, Naruto was alongside. The man handed me to Naruto. Naruto knew that you had left me to do this on my own. I knew just by looking in his eyes, that he would do whatever to get you back. Even though never once uttered that to me. Later on, I knew he would definitely announce it."

By now, the tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes, as her breath was getting caught in her throat. Sasuke nodded, still clinging onto her petite, trembling body. He held her close, he wrapped both arms around her. He nodded for her to continue.

"Well, when I had the baby, which Tsunade was the nurse to deliver. She asked what the name was. I had named our baby girl.. "Kaiya-Suki. Which means forgiven beloved. I named that.. Cause I forgave you. Soon after, I sang this song to her. Which was called.. You are my heart's home. My mother sang it to me when I was young. But anyways, Naruto right there, told me on the spot, that he was willing to give up his body, his soul, his mind, his heart, his everything.. To father the baby," Sasuke's heartstrings were pulling and tugging at his heart. "I accepted. Knowing that you would not come back.. And I handed him the baby. He was cradling it.. And that's where my dream ended."

Sasuke took all this information in. He breathed deeply. "Sakura.. I.. don't know. I would never leave you. Nothing like that would ever happen. I don't want you to worry.. That man that was so called me, was just another man. He was someone that you didn't know, and someone that I know. I know I'm a cold hearted man.. But I would never sink that low. The chances of that ever happening, are one in a million." He kissed her head lightly, as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I love you, Sakura. I would never do anything to hurt you, or the baby." He said, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Just by that kiss, Sakura knew that he was there. That he was forevermore going to be by her side. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's lips tugged into a smile. He kissed her small, but growing belly. Sakura smiled at this. "I'm glad we're done all that moving in, and packing.. Maybe the work just took up on me. Maybe that's the reason for this stupid nightmare." Sasuke nodded. "I just hope you get more sleep tonight."

Sakura nodded. "I'm just glad that things are normal.. And I know that you're always going to be here, Sasuke-kun. And my baby -- _Our_ baby, will have a father." She smiled joyously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aw, this one wasn't as long as I hoped for it to be.. But tsk, whatevs. I'll promise you a big, long, fat chapter for the next one. **_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I'LL BE NEEDING IT!! AHHHHH WRITERS BLOCK!!**_

**-UchihaxHaruno**

**Ja ne!**

**Aishiteru, to my readers! :)**


	7. Ideas for next chapter! Please Help!

**Hello there, fellow readers. Smile.**

**Sorry.. No.. This is not a chapter. I was just wondering, do any of you have any ideas for the next chapter? I have one in mind, but I want this chapter to be long.. Like, FAT long. Any ideas? Thank you! Please add the idea to the review wall, not like a PM. My e-mail is being dumb, so yeah. Any ideas? I'd love it if you guys would pitch in! Thank you!**

**- UchihaxHaruno.**

**Ja Ne! Aishiteru.. :)**


	8. PLEASE UNDERSTAND

**AHHH ...**

**I'm SNEAKING ON RIGHT NOW .. I KNOW.. I'M BAD.**

**BUT GUESS WHAT?! I'm GROUNDED!! :( :(**

**My sister and I were arguing, sorry for not updating my fan fic! Don't worry..**

**I'll sneak on again :P I have the chapter.. Well, It's half way done. I'll post it up ASAP.**

**I love you guys!!**


End file.
